Tell Me Something New
by conniejaneway
Summary: A bit of a fun idea I had...not sure how far I'm going with this one. So...Grace is an inconvenience for this story so we'll just ...I don't know put her away...in a box or something ;) I'm taking Connie and Jacob way back...to the good old days, to the flirting.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of an all to familiar laugh broke Connie's concentration. Looking up from the pile of paperwork that was scattered around her desk she could see Jacob Masters casually leaning against the nurses station.

Right there, was quite possibly the most annoying man in the universe but at the same time he had Connie intrigued with his confidence, personality and charm.

Charm...he had it by the bucket loads, he always managed to come across sincere, he was a people person, a very good nurse and let's not forget good looking, the only problem was...he knew it!

Lost in her train of thought, Connie blushed when she realized he was looking directly at her and had caught her staring. She quickly released her bottom lip from her teeth and tried to focus on the figures in front of her.

Wearing a knowing smirk Jacob excused himself from the group that had gathered round to listen to his latest anecdote.

He swaggered over to lean in the doorway of Connie's office. "See something you like Queen Bee?"

"Excuse me?" Connie feigned ignorance.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her and moved further into the room. "I saw you looking." He stated as he made himself comfortable on the chair directly in front of her desk.

"I can assure you, the only thing I was looking at was the nursing staff slacking off."

"Ok...if that's what you need to tell yourself, that's fine." Said Jacob feeling amused.

"Get back to work Staff Nurse Masters." Connie said bluntly.

"I'm on my break-" "well go to the staff room then, stop bothering me!" Insisted Connie as she rifled through her papers pretending to look for something.

"Tell me something." Said Jacob watching her intently, completely ignoring her request.

"Your annoying." She muttered not looking up.

Jacob laughed loudly and Connie's head snapped up. "What's so funny?"

"Tell me something about you." Jacob tried again.

"I'm annoyed by you." She said giving him a fake exaggerated smile. "Now leave me alone."

"You want me to leave you alone, tell me something nobody knows about you." Bargained Jacob.

"Why?" Frowned Connie.

"I want to get to know you...nothing wrong with that, is there?" Shrugged Jacob. "I'll share if you do."

"Your presuming I'd want to know something about you!" Said Connie.

Chuckling Jacob stood. "Let me know when your ready to stop pretending." He said just before he left.

Dropping her pen down on the table Connie let out a sigh. "That man!" She muttered to herself as she lazed back in the chair deep in thought, her paperwork no longer in the forefront of her mind.

The next day...

"Morning sweet cheeks." Smiled Jacob greeting Connie as she walked into the E.D.

"Its Mrs Beauchamp, Staff Nurse Masters...how many times?" She huffed doing a really good impression of being annoyed.

As soon as Jacob was no longer in sight Connie let the tiniest smile show on her lips before she caught herself and looked around to make sure no one else had seen the lapse.

...

"It can be anything." Said Jacob standing beside Connie at the nurses station.

Connie let out a sigh at Jacob's cryptic statement. "What can, Staff Nurse Masters?"

"The thing that your going to tell me that nobody knows about you...it doesn't have to be a big thing..." smirked Jacob confidently.

"I'm not telling you anything...big or small!" Insisted Connie turning to move away.

"Oh come on beautiful...don't be a spoil sport." Said Jacob walking with her.

"Its-" "I know, Mrs Beauchamp...I now what you name is...I was just stating a fact." Said Jacob disappearing into cubicles leaving Connie stunned by his comment.

Closing her office door, Connie leaned heavily on it as a bright smile lit up her face. What was this man doing to her?!

And the day after that...

"You not going home tonight sweet cheeks?" Asked Jacob wondering into Connie's office.

"I've still got loads of paperwork to do before I leave." She told him as she deposited another folder in the cabinet.

"Want some company?" He asked.

"Nooo!" Said Connie shaking her head as she stacked more papers.

Jacob made himself comfortable, sitting on the sofa and stretched his arms across the back of the cushions as he continued to gaze in her direction.

"Do you have something wrong with your ears...I'm sure if I look hard enough round here I could find a decent nurse to take a look." She said giving him a smug smile.

Jacob remained completely unfazed by her comment. "Tell me something new queen Bee..."

"No! Go away!" She snapped.

Jacob smiled. "You don't mean that." He told her.

"I really do -" "No you don't." Disagreed Jacob.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Quizzed Connie.

"If you wanted me to leave you alone you'd give me that lovely glare of yours...you know the one that you give people when your angry...I haven't seen it yet..." said Jacob throwing Connie completely off kilter.

Struggling with a witty remake and feeling flustered she decided to change the subject. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"Nope." He answered and then frowned. ""Have you eaten?" Asked Jacob genuinely concerned.

Connie sighed and looked up at him. "No." She told him simply.

"I'll be right back..." Jacob disappeared leaving Connie shaking her head.

A smirk reappeared on her face as she got back on with her work.

Connie worked solidly for the next half an hour, there was still no sign of Jacob and she was secretly disappointed. Putting away the last file Connie turned to her computer to send off a couple of emails when she heard her office door close.

Looking up she saw Jacob had returned minus his uniform, dressed in a burgundy t-shirt that showed off his toned chest leaving her in a daze for a spilt second until Jacob's movements brought her back.

"I got food." He said placing a bag on the table in front of the sofa giving Connie an expectant look.

Connie sighed as she pushed herself up from her chair and joined Jacob. "You really didn't need to do this." She said looking in the bag.

"I wanted to ...hope you like Chinese...It was the nearest place open at this time of night." Explained Jacob, all the joviality from his previous visit was no where to be seen.

"I do...thank you." Said Connie, honestly appreciating his kindness.

"No problem." Said Jacob pulling out the cartons from the bag. "Besides...how else do I get you to join me for a meal?"

"I thought you didn't ask twice?" Chuckled Connie playfully.

"Well...technically I haven't asked..." he clarified.

"No, you didn't." Agreed Connie. "Have you always been this sure of yourself?"

Jacob passed a open container and a folk to Connie and then picked another one out for himself before he answered. "No...it came with age." He admitted with a small smile.

"Your certainly persistent." Connie told him. "What I can't understand is, why..."

"Are you fishing for complements Mrs Beauchamp?" Teased Jacob.

"No!" She leaned sideways to nudge his shoulder with a smile. "And well done for getting my name right."

"No problem sweet cheeks." Said Jacob.

Connie rolled her eyes at his use of one of the many pet's name's he'd given her. "How are you settling in?" She asked.

"Good...I think. Thanks for recommending me to Rita." Said Jacob watching Connie as smirked.

"I had nothing to do with Rita hiring you." Insisted Connie.

"Mmm...I'm not convinced...nothing happens round here without your say so..." said Jacob giving her a knowing smile. "Not as bad as you thought, hey?"

Connie looked at him puzzled, then Jacob added. "Spending some time with me." He explained.

"I've had better company." Teased Connie.

They sat quietly tucking into their food when Jacob turned his head slightly to look at Connie. "Tell me something -" "Oh don't start that again!" Groaned Connie. "...and you were actually managing not to annoy me as well!" She smiled.

"What's the big deal...we're just sat here...sharing some food...I'm trying to make conversion..." Jacob stopped when Connie's phone bleeped in her pocket.

Pulling it out she read the message shaking her head. Sliding the phone on the table she looked at Jacob.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this but...are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?" frowned Jacob, his curiosity spiked.

Connie stood placing the lid back on the Chinese container and collected up her things.

"You want to know something about me that nobody knows...be ready for 8 o'clock...pack an over night bag and something smart to wear." Said Connie issuing her cryptic orders.

"Pm?" Wondered Jacob amused.

"Am...and don't go getting any funny ideas!" Warned Connie. "...and Jacob."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the food." Smiled Connie as she left Jacob sat in her office ever so slightly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob climbed in the passenger side of the silver Mercedes parked outside his house. "Morning sweet cheeks."

"Morning." Connie answered with a shy smile as she pulled away from the curb.

Jacob gave her a curious look. "What, you not gunna tell me "it's Mrs Beauchamp"...?"

"Nope." Said Connie speeding up as she travelled down the slip road to join the motorway. "Although, I should warn you...annoy me to much...and I won't think twice about pulling over to dump you at the side of the road." She said giving him a mischievous grin.

"Oh...it's like that is it." He laughed enjoying the light hearted banter. "Don't I get any clue where you taking me?"

"Its a surprise..." said Connie focused on the road as she easily moved into the outside lane to overtake a convoy of HGVs.

"Should I be worried...I mean...up until last night you've been determined not to be in my company...now here you are... taking me to some mystery location for the night...voluntarily, I might add! So what's changed?" Asked Jacob as his smile turned into a frown and giving her a look of mock seriousness. "Your not taking me to some remote wood somewhere are you?...To kill me off and dispose of my body! Have I actually managed to push you over the edge?"

"You'll never know...well, not until it's to late..." said Connie with a smirk leaving Jacob unsure whether she meant it or not.

Connie had been driving for about an hour when she indicated and pulled off the motorway.

"A service station...all this mystery...and your taking me to a service station!" Joked Jacob exaggerating his disappointment.

Connie chuckled as she parked up. "Thought you'd like to stretch your legs." She said getting out the car, when she leaned back inside she pulled out her handbag she asked. "You coming?"

Jacob jumped out the car and caught up to Connie as she went into the services. "Fancy a coffee?" He asked.

"Sure...thanks...back in a minute." She said and followed the signs for the bathroom.

When Connie returned Jacob was waiting for her outside resting against a wall.

"So you really not even going to give me a little clue?" Asked Jacob passing Connie her coffee.

"Nope..." Said Connie shaking her head.

"Why?"

"In case you trying calling for help." She said with mock seriousness.

"Haha...well how much further is it...surely you can tell me that much!" Whined Jacob.

"Your beginning to sound like a child." Chuckled Connie as she watched Jacob pouting. "Another hour at the most...not regretting coming are you?" Asked Connie.

"No...not at all...well, unless you end up killing me...I'd probably regret it then." Smirked Jacob.

Connie laughed. "Probably?"

"Ye..." Jacob pushed himself off the wall and started back towards Connie's car. "I'd be enjoying the road trip right up until the end."

Still laughing Connie slid into the car and started the engine, she looked over to him. "You do realize this thing your about to find out...it stays between me and you...you can't tell anyone...it's the one thing I have that is just for me and I'm sharing this with you in confidence...if this was ever to get out I'd know it was you -" "Connie, I promise...my lips are sealed...you've nothing to worry about." Jacob told her sincerely.

"Good..." She nodded contemplating her next words. "...coz I'd hate to have to track you down and..." Connie made a slicing motion across her neck.

Jacob took hold of the hand she was waving around. "You have my word sweet cheeks."

"Ok..." She said reluctantly sliding her hand out of his. "Lets get going."

"Peckham?" Asked Jacob reading the names on the sign posts as they passed them trying to guess their destination. Not getting the usual 'nope' as a reply this time, Jacob looked to Connie who was trying not to react.

"Your taking me to Peckham?" Asked Jacob shocked.

"Not Peckham...but close..." Connie caught Jacob watching her, waiting for her to explain. "I grew up in Peckham-" "Did your dad own it?" Asked Jacob shocked.

"No!" Connie glared at him as she took the exit and continued to drive through a small town.

Turning off onto what looked like the main high street, Connie stopped the car in front of a garage door. "There's a remote in the glove box." She said to Jacob pointing to the compartment by his knees.

Finding the controller Jacob pressed the only button and watched as the door scroll up to reveal a spacious parking space. Connie pulled forward and turned off the engine, waiting for the door to descended back into place. "So...here we are." Said Connie looking nervous.

"Your not about to tell me you some sort of superhero are you?" Joked Jacob looking around the secluded clean space where the only other exit was a nondescript door in front of them.

Connie didn't say a word, just rolled her eyes and climbed out to opened the boot to retrieve their bags.

"Here...I'll get them." Said Jacob moving round the car.

"I'll get the door then." Smiled Connie.

Opening the door revealed a corridor to the left and a set of stairs directly ahead, both just as immaculate as the garage.

Following Connie inside and up a staircase Jacob wore a look of amazement. "Wow." He said stopping in the doorway taking in the room before him. "What is this place?"

Sending Jacob a smirk, Connie walked in flicking on lights as she went. "My private little getaway...you coming in?"

The space was completely Connie, it had her written all over it. Sleek lines, clean, uncluttered, bright and airy. The kitchen was fitted with pristine appliances and marble work tops, yet there was also things that surprised him to, like mood lighting underneath the counters and down the hallway. Jacob picked his chin up off the floor and made his way into the same room as Connie.

"This'll be your room for tonight." Said Connie. "Its a sofa bed." She explained. "I'll fetch you some bedding." Taking her bag from him she disappeared further down the hallway and returned moments later with pillows and blankets.

"This is a great place and all...but why's it such a big secret?" Asked Jacob putting down his bag.

"This isn't all of the big secret...you'll see later." Said Connie leaving him to get settled.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later Connie knocked on Jacob's door. "Hey...you all sorted? I thought we could go get something to eat...fancy a working lunch?"

"Working?" Frowned Jacob becoming even more confused.

"Come on." Smiled Connie leading him back down the stairs and along the corridor. The door at the end opened out into a very posh looking bar. Neatly set out with glossy tables and plush private booths, lots more mood lights just like the ones in the flat and dimly lit chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling.

"Nice..." Grinned Jacob slapping his hands and rubbing his palms together. "...how great is this, living above a pub."

Connie chuckled. "Easily pleased are you Staff Nurse Masters?" Connie sat down in one of the private booths out of the way of the half a dozen other customers and passed Jacob a menu.

They each selected a sandwich and fries from the menu, Jacob was about to head to the bar. "Sit...I'll go!" Ordered Connie in a no nonsense voice.

Jacob held his hands up in surrender. "As long as you let me buy dinner."

"We'll see." Smirked Connie as she walked away.

Jacob watched in amazement as she lifted the hatch at the end of the bar and let herself in, exchanging a few words with the woman on the bar and disappeared round the back.

"What the hell?" Murmured Jacob as he saw Connie returning with an arm full of papers.

"What's going on?" He asked as Connie dumped the paperwork on the far end of the table.

"Ok..." She said."So you wanted to know something about me that no one else knew..." started Connie. "...when was at university...I used to work here...my dad was a teacher so I had to pull my weight when it came to my fees...when I finished my medical training I left but I stayed in touch with everyone...I really enjoyed the job and the people...while I was in Europe working in private medicine I found out the place was in trouble...so...with all the extra money I was earning...I bought it...gave it a makeover and brought in a manager."

Jacob smiled at her. "You are incredible." He told her. "This place...is...I can't believe you want to keep this a secret...you've got to be proud of this." Said Jacob looking round the room.

"It's doing ok...it makes a small profit each year, that's good enough for me... it's pretty quiet midweek as you can see but it's only a small town...I'm only here a few times a month just to keep an eye on things...I've had to come today because the manager has a family wedding to attend...someone needs to be here to lock up tonight and take some deliveries in the morning..." Explained Connie and then she gave him a shy smile. "...which is where you come in."

"Excuse me...I thought you brought me here to seduce me!" Said Jacob pretending to be heartbroken.

"In your dreams muscles...I brought you here to help with the heavy beer crates in the morning." Laughed Connie patting his hand in conciliation. "And the company." She added much less confidently.

"And where exactly is here?" Puzzled Jacob completely intrigued still taking in his surroundings.

"Champs bar, lounge and grill." Said Connie with a rye smile. "I renamed it too!"

Jacob broke into a grin nodded his understanding. "I like it...so..." he wondered. "Later...Will you pull me a pint?"

Connie sent Jacob a scowl has the cheeky grin widened on his face.

"Maybe...depends..." said Connie.

"On what?" Asked Jacob.

"On how helpful you are." Answered Connie smiling sweetly as she passed Jacob half the pile of receipts.

Jacob's retort was cut of by the woman for behind the bar bringing over a tray. She carefully placed two coffees and sandwiches on the table. "Thanks Sally." Smiled Connie.

"No problem Mrs Beauchamp." She answered kindly. "Can I get you anything else?"

"This is great thank you."

Jacob began tucking into his food as he watched Connie switch between flicking through the papers and taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"This is really nice." Commented Jacob.

"Just because we're not in Holby anymore doesn't mean my standards have slipped...wait till you try the steak later." Beamed Connie.

Jacob picked up one of the menus and skimmed over it quickly. "There's something else I can't wait to try...but I don't see it on the menu." He said in a low voice leaning closer to Connie over the table causing her to blush.

Fidgeting in her seat Connie kept her eyes focus on the expenses in front of her while she answered. "Yes...well...that's on a different menu that's much harder to get your hands on..." Connie cleared her throat. "Read those receipts out for me please." She said changing the subject.

"I was talking about your wine list." Smirked Jacob. "But it's nice to know what your thinking about." Teasing her playfully enjoying the sight of the even brighter red glow that travelled up her neck to her cheeks.

"Receipts!" Snapped Connie feeling flustered which only pleased Jacob more.


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing up their food Connie took her completed book work back into the office and gave Jacob a guided tour on the way.

"That's the same desk you've got at the hospital." Commented Jacob.

"Yep." Nodded Connie as she led him through the kitchen. "I had all this put in when I took over...we do well on the food...took a while to find the right chef." She told him.

"And through here...the cellar-" "You've done a great job with this place...do you ever miss not working here full-time?" Asked Jacob.

"No...not at all...it's nice to come and visit for a change of pace." Said Connie taking Jacob back up to the bar.

"So all that stuff in the cellar...the pumps and everything...do you now how it all works or do you send someone else in to fix things?" Quizzed Jacob.

Connie raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think?"

"Ok ok...I realise now that was a stupid question." Chuckled Jacob. "Of cause you know!"

Connie gave Jacob a sympathetic smile. "I know how this whole place runs, from top to bottom...I know it like the back of my hand...so erm..." said Connie struggling for something else to say.

"Why don't we go back up to your flat...get cleaned up and come back down later, I'll show you how to play pool while we have a few drinks...I mean...unless you have to work or anything." Suggested Jacob.

"That sound like a great idea."

Back upstairs Connie went to her room to use the ensuite while Jacob had free rain over the main bathroom.

Dressed in a black halter neck dress and her signature heels Connie nervously brushed her hand over the silky material.

"Jacob?" She said outside Jacob's door.

"Yep." He answered so Connie walked straight in.

"Ho...Erm...I..." stuttered Connie startled by the sight before her. Jacob was sat watching the t.v shirtless on the sofa, his arms resting over the back cushions. "Sorry...I thought you were ready." She blushed.

"I am...I just didn't want to crease my shirt..." Jacob told her as he stood and walked over to Connie. "You look beautiful." He said gazing intensely into her eyes, reaching over her shoulder he took his freshly ironed shirt off the corner of the door, purposely leaning in close causing her to flush even more.

"I...err...thanks...thank you." Said Connie becoming flustered. "I'll..." She pointed to the door. "...wait for you in the kitchen."

"No need to be embarrassed sweet cheeks." Said Jacob pulling on his shirt as he followed her.

"I'm not-" "Right...Ok..." laughed Jacob. "...tell that to the blush your wearing." He teased standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his shirt hanging open.

Connie took a deep breath to steadied herself determined not to let him get the better of her, she walked up to Jacob and stood just inches from him. Looking deep into his eyes she began fastening his buttons slowly, from top to bottom grazing her fingertips against his chest as she went. Satisfaction bubbled inside her when she saw him take a long swallow as she reached the last one.

"You ready to go now?" She asked innocently and brushed past him and out the door.

"What you drinking?" Smirked Connie when Jacob caught up with her at the bar.

Returning the playful look. "A beer please..." said Jacob.

Taking their drinks Connie and Jacob returned to the booth they had occupied earlier. "So I believe it's your turn..." said Connie earning herself a confused look from Jacob. "...you said that if I told you something about myself, you'd do the same!" She clarified.

"Arr...but if I remember correctly, you said you didn't want to know anything!" Teased Jacob.

"Its a girl's prerogative to change her mind...so come on..." demanded Connie taping the table with her finger.

"Let me think-" "And make it good..." smiled Connie.

"And all this stays between us?" Checked Jacob who received a definitive nod from Connie. "You know my biggest secret Jacob...I'm not about to blab, am I?" Questioned Connie.

"At college I got paid once to do a striptease." Jacob blurted out.

A slow smile crept onto Connie's face. "Why are you embarrassed by that?"

"I'm not-" "could have fooled me!" Came Connie's quick reply.

"Ok...maybe I am...it wasn't my finest hour...it was a hen party...I thought I could earn some easy money..." Jacob looked to Connie shaking his head not wanting to say any more.

"Go on." Prompted Connie smirking.

"I was almost...you know...undressed...when..." Jacob cleared his throat. "...when my...mum walked in."

"Your mum!" Stared at him wide eyed nearly choking on her wine.

"Yep...it turns out the woman getting married was my mum's best friend from school...I'd never met her before... how was I suppose to know who she was! I've never ever to this day been more embarrassed." He explained.

Connie bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. "That's terrible." She said almost seriously.

"Go on just let it out." Said Jacob throwing his hands in the air. "Laugh!"

Chuckling Connie moved around the booth to sit next to him. "It can't have traumatised you to much...you seemed quite happy flashing your chest just now." She smirked nudging him with her shoulder.

"I wouldn't call that flashing-" "oh...what would you call it then?" Asked Connie in disbelief.

"Fun...I like watching you squirm." Murmured Jacob in her ear. "I'll go get us another drink." He said leaving a stunned clinical lead.

Jacob returned a couple of minutes later wearing a frown. "I've just been told my money's no good in here!" He said passing Connie her wine.

"Don't worry about it...the staff do as I say in here to...so you going to teach me pool?" Asked Connie, then added with a cheeky smirk. "Unless you'd feel more comfortable getting on the stage...give us all a show." She broke out into a laugh as Jacob pulled her up from the seat and held her flush against him.

"I could give you a show you won't forget sweet cheeks, just say the word." Winked Jacob.

Connie didn't know where to look, tongue in cheek she quickly picking up her drink she sauntered to the pool table. "You coming muscles?!" She called over her shoulder.

The night wore on and the crowds of customers filtered out as last orders were called.

"Wow." Said Jacob. "Tonight went quick."

"Time flies when your having fun." Stated Connie sinking the black ball to win the game. "Especially when your winning." She added with a smug grin.

"You cheated!" Protested Jacob taking the que from Connie and putting it back on the wall rack.

"Its not my fault you couldn't concentrate..." She said innocently before finishing off the last of her wine.

"You were running the end of the que up the inside of my leg!...of cause I couldn't concentrate!" Exclaimed Jacob.

"I've absolutely no idea what your talking about...I'm just going to see how long the staff's going to be locking up." She said but then did something that shocked them both, her even more than Jacob. She leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Feeling mortified Connie quickly rushed away and disappeared behind the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob sat himself down on one of the bar stools and waited for Connie to reappear, hoping that she wouldn't withdraw from him after her little slip. They'd been having a great night, playing pool, laughing, teasing each other, they'd even spoke about their family's over a late dinner together.

Jacob watched as a string of staff came from behind the bar followed by Connie. "Goodnight Mrs Beauchamp."

"Goodnight guys, thank you." Answered Connie locking the front door and pulling down the shutter.

Connie gave Jacob a rye smile. "I won't be a minute." And she wondered back in to the kitchen.

The main lighting started flicking off, Jacob was left with only the glow for the bar display and the pool room lit up.

Connie reappeared pulling hair grips out so her curls fell naturally around her shoulders. "One more match." She said brightly obviously deciding to move on from her slip earlier. "No cheating." She promised.

Jacob forced himself not to falter as he took in her more relaxed appearance. "Ok, deal." He said holding his hand out over the bar for her to shake.

"One for the road?" She asked holding up a pint pot.

"How could I refuse a beer poured by you." Teased Jacob and watched as she served up the perfect pint and placed it in front of him.

"Very nice." He nodded his appreciation and took a sip. "Best drink of the night." He told her.

Sending him a playful scowl before pulling out a half finished bottle of wine from the fridge and a glass from the shelf Connie follow Jacob back to the games room.

They played their game, this time with a lot less frivolity, talking quietly to each other, sharing more stories.

Jacob watched on as Connie yet again cleared the table. "What's your excuse this time muscles, there was no fowl play this time." Said Connie gloating.

"I was still distracted-" "But I didn't do anything!" Exclaimed Connie in defence.

"You don't have to be cheating at pool to be distracting sweet cheeks...your a very beautiful woman." Stated Jacob gently sliding one arm around Connie's waist holding her close, using his free hand he grazed a finger across her cheek to move a loose strand of hair.

Connie held his piercing gaze, her breath hitching as he ever so slightly leaned down moving closer to her. "How about we stop playing games..." whispered Jacob.

Connie let her gaze drop to Jacob's lip and then back up to his eyes, an invisible pull drawing her into him, butterflies took flight in the pit of her stomach, she could feeling his light breath on her skin as everything happened in slow motion.

The first touch of their lips was gentle and tentative something Connie had never imagined it would be. It felt meaningful, caring and so right that it took her breath away.

Cupping Connie's face in his hands Jacob ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, he groaned when he felt her instantly respond to his request.

"We should call it a night...it's getting late." Said Jacob as they broke for air.

Connie nodded and let Jacob lead her towards the stairs, she turned off the last of the lights and set the alarm.

Back in the flat Jacob stopped outside his bedroom door and gave Connie another searing kiss. "Goodnight sweet cheeks." He said before leaving Connie stood in the hallway, a perplexed look on her face.

"Night." She mumbled before heading to her room, stripping off her dress and replacing it with a pair of bed shorts and vest top.

Flopping down on the bed Connie signed, she felt certain she knew where the night was heading...last night in her office when she invited him here, she felt certain she knew how this would end up...yet here she was, in bed...alone.

Jacob had her like putty in his hands and he had walked away, this left her feeling confused.

Never being one to sit idly by Connie got up and made her way to Jacob's room. "What just happened?" She asked barging straight in.

"What do you mean?" He asked feeling confused himself, walking round the bed he stood in front on Connie in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Well...we...I..." Connie faltered.

"Why did I walk away?" Guessed Jacob.

"Yes!" Snapped Connie.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." Chucked Jacob as he watched Connie sulk.

"You've been teasing and flirting all day!...and that kiss..." huffed Connie pointing into the hallway. "...now you decide to be chivalrous?" She frowned.

"We've both been drinking...You've had two bottles of wine-" "are you saying I'm drunk?!" Exclaimed Connie. "I might have had two bottles but I drank it over six hours with a three cause meal in between...I can assure you I'm not drunk!"

Jacob held up his hands in defence. "That's not what I'm saying...look...I really like you...I'm trying not to mess this up...since we've met all I've ever got from you is mixed signals...I didn't want to presume."

"You like me?" Grinned Connie.

"I really really like you." Said Jacob grinning back at her.

"I think you may need to show me how much." She told him sliding her hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders.

"Gladly Queen Bee." Jacob held Connie against him as his lips descended and latched onto hers.

It was early the next morning, Connie wake up to find Jacob laying beside her. He was resting on his elbow looking down at her. "Morning sweet cheeks." He said giving her a lazy smile.

"Morning...have you been watching me sleep?" She asked smirking.

"Maybe." He moved a strand of hair from her forehead. "I find you mesmerizing even when you sleep."

Connie smiled brightly, Jacob's tenderness melting her. "A real smooth talker aren't you Staff Nurse Masters."

Jacob looked at her seriously. "What is it?" Asked Connie.

"I've had so much fun here with you...I've enjoyed every minute.." "But?" Said Connie her heart sinking.

"No buts..." Jacob insisted. "...I want to spend more time with you when we get back to reality later...I don't want you to shut me out...I've seen the real Connie Beauchamp this last 24 hours and she's left me reeling."

"What are you saying?" Wondered Connie.

"I'm saying all those times I've approached you and tried to get to know you in the past you've always pushed me away...I just have this niggling fear that you'll go back to that...back to the distant Mrs Beauchamp."

"Jacob I have to be Mrs Beauchamp at work, I have an emergency department to run...I need to keep my staff at arms length because I need their respect and I need to push them...and don't ever tell them I said this!...their a excellent team, the best group of people I've worked with...their good at their jobs but I can't tell them that all the time...I need for them to keep aiming higher, pushing themselves...I can't be me at work..." explained Connie.

"That's not what I'm saying...I know you can't be like this at work...but outside of the E.D...in private...I want to spend time with you Connie...we can do that can't we?" He asked.

"I'd like that very much." Said Connie pulling him down for a kiss. "And if you did happen to ask me to dinner again I promise I'll accept." Said Connie.

"Are you suggesting I break my cardinal rule?" Asked Jacob pretending to be offended.

"I'm suggesting it would be worth your while if you did." Teased Connie as she pushed him back into his pillow.

Hearing her phone ringing in the other room, Connie climbed naked out of bed and wondered to find it without bothering to cover up which earned her a wolf whistle from Jacob.

She returned a few minutes later fully dressed. "Time to get up muscles." Said Connie.

"I have a better idea...take those clothes off and get back into bed!" Suggested Jacob wagging his eyebrows at her.

"As tempting as that offer is...there's a lorry downstairs and a stack of crates for you to move..." Connie said as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Your kidding, right?" Asked Jacob but Connie was already out the door.

"I'll see you downstairs." Shouted Connie.

 _ **The end?**_

 _ **had so much fun writing this...and earned quite a few strange looks as I sat chuckling to myself!**_

 _ **C.J xx**_


End file.
